


Song of the ice and sea

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Multi, Sad, mythical creatures, then happy, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Sonia- mermaid/sirenGundham- water nymph/sea dragonSouda- mersharkMikan- snow woman





	Song of the ice and sea

"You have something that belongs to me" she whispers her voice like clear sea foam in his ears, singing, summoning him closer. Souda breached the surface of the water and saw her, the songstress who had taken control of his will and brought him here. "And I want you to give it back" she seems to sing again and his drawn closer still, his pointed teeth unable to get words past and it's as if he's paralysed to all but her will

Long blonde hair is tousled over one shoulder and she sits there, feet just close enough to the edge to be hit by sea spray. The sea reveals what she cannot hide, bright blue scales shine on her legs and vaguely he comprehends if she slipped into the water that she'd grow a tail

Before he can realise it he's stopped before her and she smiles like she knows he's frozen in place, as if she finds it funny. "This would be so much easier if I could just drown you" she mumbles and although muffled by the sound of far off waves crashing, he still hears her

His initial panic finally sets in and he longs to dive back under the water where he deems it's safe, where someone like him not only belongs but rules. All he manages though is a calm tail flip not much different to how he's staying in place now

Her spell is holding him in place and he recognises the melody he had heard, his father had warned him about sirens as a child. They weren't suppose to have much effect on his species however, though by now he knew she was different 

"What is it that you want" he growled out when he had summoned enough willpower to seize control of his face again. She looked at him and blinked as if curious "I already told you" she states simply. "Then explain it again" he counters as he glares at her. Annoyed she let out a sigh "of course you wouldn't know you dumb fish" she says as she walks over and takes her place by the waters edge, he can't find the energy to be insulted by her actions or words 

"I need you out of the way so I can obtain the half nymphs heart" she smiles sweetly before she stands up and grabs his arms. "Looks like I'll just have to dry you out" but as she goes to pull a wave of water washes over her and protective arms wrap around souda

Gundham carefully holds him close as he whispers in his ear to free him of her enchanting voice. Coughing Sonia sits up from her bogged spot on the forest edge, legs now gone and replaced by a glorious tail but the girl attached to it is glaring. "I won't give up" she yells at gundham and he glares back as his own tail coils slightly with soudas "Sonia you must stop this madness, it will change nothing" 

She's about to yell back that it will work when a twig snapping loudly draws their collective attention, she lingers to long when the air becomes colder and by the time she looks back their gone. Her anger dissipates in a flash with with her only chance, her only hope is gone and she begins to cry 

Come what may she decides, the world had already cursed her enough that this would be her deciding fate

"Sonia" a voice so soft, sweet and familiar makes her wonder if she had already been killed, if gundham had showed no mercy. "Sonia look at me" soft hands touched her tail and she shook her head as tears streamed down her face, it just wasn't possible 

Yet as Sonia looked up she met the gentle eyes of her love who had abandoned her so long ago due to her uncontrollable ice powers. Sonia sniffled, the pool of water behind her now stretched with only ice covering the surface and yet she wasn't cold

"Mikan is that really you" her voice was desperate and she barely comprehended the smile and nod before she threw as much of her body around her as possible. The tears started again but she didn't close her eyes as she was to afraid that she would disappear again 

"I'm home Sonia and this time in not ever leaving" those words were whispered in her ear and fixed her broken heart with an icy bandaged


End file.
